


Datenight

by GinnyLily



Series: Guardian Angel AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabriel x female!reader, Guardian Angel Gabriel, Romance, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyLily/pseuds/GinnyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(sequel to The Lifeguard) Gabriel has promised her a date and a date is what she gets. She hasn't expected it to turn out that way, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Datenight

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 is here! Finally you two go on an actual date. Let me know if you liked it, share, print it out and plaster your bedroom with it – whatever you want. And if you want a part 4, tell me, I have tons of ideas! :)

“Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise!”

“Okay, but I need to know what to wear.”

He rolls his eyes. “Wear whatever you want. You look beautiful anyway.”

Now it's her turn to roll her eyes. “Thanks. But if there is a dress code -”

“There isn't.”

“I don't want to be under dressed. Or overdressed.”

“You won't be. Just put some comfy clothes on. A sweater, jeans, a dress, I don't care. Whatever you feel like.”

She is standing in her bedroom in front of her open wardrobe, critically eyeing her clothes. Gabriel is leaning in the doorway, eating a lollipop. “Just pick something already.”

“But I don't have anything to wear!,” she cries, still staring at her clothes.

“Excuse me? What are these then?!” Gabriel points to the sweaters, t-shirts, blouses, jeans, dresses and skirts that are crammed into the tiny space.

“But I don't know which one to -”

“Hold that for a sec!” He hands her his half-eaten lollipop and gently shoves her towards her bed. Then he rummages around in her wardrobe and thirty seconds later he hands her a warm, blue hooded sweater and a pair of black sweatpants. “Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen.” He takes the lollipop from her and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. 

For a few seconds she just stares at the clothes he's handed her, then she shrugs and quickly gets changed. Gabriel knows where they are going and if he thinks this clothing is appropriate then it probably is. She just hopes he isn't messing with her.

-

Ten minutes later they are in the car. She is driving because she doesn't trust Gabriel with her car. He might be an angel but he doesn't have a driver's license and he has zero experience with handling a car. Gabriel is in the passenger seat, eating candy and fumbling with the radio.

“You seem a little nervous, is everything okay?,” she asks with a short side glance to the angel.

“No...I mean, yes. Everything alright. Don't worry, (Y/N), this is gonna be great!” He gives her a big smile and she looks back onto the road.

They drive for almost an hour, Gabriel giving her instructions on where to turn. The city is miles behind them and they have passed every cinema, theater and restaurant she knows. It's slowly getting darker, the sun has long set and she can see the first stars on the sky. Gabriel has finally found a station he likes and her speakers are blasting with cheesy pop music. They are in the middle of nowhere. The last car has passed ten minutes ago. Aside from the radio it's silent in the car. Gabriel has stopped eating and she is slowly feeling hungry. The last food she had was a small sandwich at lunchtime. She hasn't even had one of Gabriel's lollipops!

“Turn right at the next exit,” he suddenly breaks the silence.

Without asking what he plans to do in the middle of nowhere she drives the car down a narrow and bumpy road. Gabriel turns off the radio.

“You can stop now, we're there.” 

She raises an eyebrow. “What, here?”

He nods and she parks the car. “So, what are we doing?”

“I'll show you.” He opens his door, jumps outside, runs around the car and opens her door for her.

“If you bow I'll punch you.”

He chuckles but doesn't bow. She gets out of the car and he takes her hand. “Come on!” He pulls her towards the small meadow next to where they parked. There is a tiny pond right in the middle and Gabriel leads her right to the shore.

“Gabe, this is...beautiful!”

“You like it?,” he smiles.

“I love it! Honestly, I didn't even know a place like this existed in the real world.”

“Well, it isn't really...never mind. Have a seat.” He points to a soft blanket on the floor and when she sits down he snaps his finger. A picnic basket appears, filled with the most delicious looking foods she can think of. “Are you hungry?”

“I'm starving!” 

Gabriel pushes the basket over to her. “Help yourself. There is as much as you want.” She gives him a wide smile before digging into the basket. 

When they are finished eating he makes the basket disappear and they lie down on the blanket. It's a starry night but for some reason she doesn't feel cold at all. Must be Gabriel's angel powers. They stare up at the night's sky without saying a word. After a while Gabriel takes her hand as they watch more and more stars appear above them.

“I have never seen this many stars,” she whispers quietly.

“That's why I took you so far out. You can't see much in the city but out here you can see so, so many.” He turns his head to face her. “Do you like it? Our first date, I mean.” He sounds a little insecure and she turns her head too, to look into his golden eyes. _They are shining as well. Even brighter than all those stars. How can I even see them, it's so dark out here, I shouldn't be able to see every detail of his face!_

“I love it, Gabe. I have never seen anything this beautiful.” She means the stars but for a second she's not sure if there aren't stars in his eyes too. “Thank you for taking me out here.”

His lips curl into a big smile and he slides closer to her until their noses almost touch. “(Y/N), may I kiss you?”

“Yes,” she breathes and closes her eyes as his lips touch hers. She has kissed him many times in the past month but never has a kiss felt as intense as this. His lips feel incredibly soft on hers, his mouth tastes sweeter than anything she has every tasted, his hands are gently stroking her sides. Her heart is beating fast in her chest, her lips are melting with his, her hands hold to him for dear life. He slowly rolls her over onto her back, breaks the kiss and looks at her. She can still see every detail of his face. His eyes – she is sure they are made out of stars – are sparkling in pure gold. They seem to shine like little stars themselves; so golden, so pure – no human could ever have this eye color.

“I love you, (Y/N),” Gabe whispers so quietly she has to read his lips.

“I love you too, Gabe,” she breathes back. Then his lips are back on hers, this time the kiss is less gentle. Gabriel's lips feel incredibly demanding and passionate and soon his tongue slips in between her lips, asking for permission. She grants him access, opening her lips and letting his tongue in. He starts exploring her mouth while her hands are up and down his back. She nibbles on his lower lip and he moans into the kiss, pulling back his tongue, closing his lips again. Their lips move against each other before she finally breaks the kiss to get some air. He smiles down at her. His eyes are still sparkling like tiny stars. He rolls over, lies next to her again.

“You're beautiful, (Y/N).”

“Not as beautiful as the sky. And your eyes. They're little stars, right?” She can't help it, she has to ask.

He chuckles. “No, they're not. They're just eyes. What you can see sparkling – that's my grace.”

“Your what?”

“My grace. Kind of my 'angel juice'. It's what keeps me working and distinguishes me from humans.”

“And that's this bright, golden shine?”

“Yes. Well, actually it's white but because of my eye color it appears golden.”

She sucks up this information like a dry sponge. And while she is at it, she decides, she can easily ask another question. “Do you...do you also have...wings?” She blinks shyly, looks away from him and up into the night for the first time in minutes.

“I do. Do you want to see them?”

Her eyes turn back to him. “Is that possible?!”

“Sure, if you want to.” She nods and he jumps to his feet, she sits up to have a better view. Gabriel closes his eyes for a second and then she can suddenly see two massive golden wings stretching out behind him. They are at least fifteen feet long, feathers made from pure gold – shining even brighter than his his eyes. Her jaw drops and she can only stare at him for a minute. It's an incredible view. Gabriel standing in front of the small pond, his wings reflecting in the water, the stars above his head, little white dots on the black sky. The moon hasn't risen yet and his wings are the only light source – because they're _shining_ , like bright golden lights. Another thing appears, a smaller but just as brightly shining circle of light, just above Gabriel's head – his halo. He opens his eyes – they are radiating golden light as well – and smiles at her. She can feel tears building in her eyes, whether they are a result of the bright light in front of her or of her overwhelming emotions she can't tell.

“They are...beautiful,” she whispers breathlessly, a single tear now running down her face.

“You can touch them if you want,” Gabriel says, still with his normal voice. She doesn't know what she has expected but somehow this voice doesn't fit the creature in front of her.

Slowly she gets up, not looking away from the angel's wings. But when she has almost reached him, she trips over the blanket and loses balance, falling backwards only to suddenly feel Gabriel's arms wrapped around her and pulling her up again. 

“Thanks,” she mumbles and blushes. 

He smirks, an expression that, just like his voice, doesn't really fit his glamorous appearance. “Just doing my job.” He makes sure that she's standing safely before letting go of her. She slowly makes a few steps towards his right wing, lifts her hand and carefully touches the soft feathers. They are shining so bright she can barely keep her eyes open, but even though her eyes are watering she keeps staring at the wing in front of her, gently sliding her hands through the millions of feathers. They are softer than anything she has ever felt, and warm, not burning hot as she has assumed, just pleasantly warm. She keeps stroking the feathers, enjoying their softness and warmth for minutes; she just can't get enough.

But eventually she has to look away because her eyes can't take the light anymore. She smiles up at Gabriel, mouths “Beautiful!”, then looks over to the pond and blinks a few times. She can't see anything in the sudden darkness. When she turns back, Gabriel's wings and halo have vanished and his eyes are back to their normal color. She blinks again and slowly but surely her vision returns. Her hands are giving off a weak golden shine. “Your wings stain,” she laughs and his grin gets wider. 

“Are your eyes okay?,” he then asks in a serious voice and wipes a tear from her cheek. She hasn't even noticed that she is actually crying but now she can feel her eyes burning from the light.

“Yeah, I'm good. It was just...a little bright.”

“How many fingers do you see?,” Gabriel asks, waving his hand in front of her face. She laughs, grabbing his wrist to stop the movement. “Three.”

“Thank god, you're not blinded.” She pokes him in the ribs and squeaks when he picks her up, throws her onto his shoulder and carries her back to the car. He sets her down on the hood and smiles at her. “So...are we dating now?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether you kiss me now or not.”

He pretends to think for a second, frowning and putting a finger to his lips. “Hm...okay.” He shrugs and leans down, quickly pressing his lips to hers. “So, _now_ we're dating.”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine. If you insists.” They look at each other in annoyance but neither of them can keep a straight face for long. So they burst out into laughter, Gabriel helps her down from the hood and leads her to the passenger door.

“Wait, what are you doing? I'm driving!”

“No, _I'm_ driving. Let me at least get you home. Just this once.”

She sighs. “Fine, jerk.”

“Language, (Y/N)!”

“Shut up, Gabriel.” She tosses him the car keys and gets inside.

-

The drive home is quiet again, not even the radio is on. Gabriel drives surprisingly well, knowing all the road signs and politely letting other cars pass. He doesn't even run a red light.

He parks the car on the road in front of her apartment. “How was that for a first date?”

“Hard to top. But I'm sure you'll have an idea for our second one.”

“Is going to the movies okay?”

She grins. “Not original but okay, yes.”

“I have something for you,” he says, just before she can open the door. When she turns around he is holding a long, golden feather.

“Gabe! Don't you need that?”

He chuckles. “Have you seen how many I have?”

“Yeah but... Thank you!” Carefully she takes the shining present and looks at it. It's not as bright as the wings but it's still giving off a golden light.

Gabriel opens the door for her again and she wraps her arms around his neck, careful not to drop the feather. “That was the best date I ever had!”

He smiles at her. “Glad you enjoyed it, (Y/N).”

She gives him a kiss and they walk upstairs, one hand holding Gabriel's, the other one his feather.


End file.
